Harry Potter and the Huntsman
by dracomalfoylover666
Summary: Prince Harry must run away from his stepfather Tom Riddle. Tom marries James after Lily dies. Tom kills James on wedding night. Please read because it is better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Warning boyXboy. If you don't like that stuff then don't read. I hope it is good. I don't own Harry Potter or Snow White and the Huntsman. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter. Evan Daugherty owns Snow White and the Huntsman. Enjoy the story!**

Once upon a time there was a king whose name was James Potter. One day in winter his wife Queen Lily was walking through the garden when she saw a red rose still in bloom surrounded by black wood. She reached out to touch the rose until one of the thorns got her finger. She watched as a single drop of blood hit the snow. She saw the beauty in it. She wishes for a son that has hair as black as that wood, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and the strength of that rose. She got her wish nine months later when she gave birth to a son. He was everything she has wish for and more because his eyes was green as her favorite gem emeralds. She named him Harry James Potter. Harry was a very kind boy. He was very playful and always played with Ginny Weasley. But when Harry was six everything changes for his mother becomes very sick. The doctors think she will not last long. She is bedridden for two months before she finally dies. The whole kingdom morns her death but the King and Harry took it the worst. No one saw them for two months. A black army attacks the kingdom is when finally the people see their king again. He gets his army ready for war and rides out to meet this enemy. When he arrives to the battlefield he sees thousands of soldiers ready to fight to the death. The two armies ran toward each other with swords drawn ready to kill. As they meet each other the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard for miles away. The black army started to win until one of the king's man swing his sword and cut thought the enemy. The enemy crumbled into black crystals.

He cries out"They are not real people!"

The King's army fought harder and harder until they win. When the dust cleared out all they saw was crystals and a carriage. The King slowly walks toward the carriage with his sword ready to fight. He opens the door and saw a person chained inside. It was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. The king thought to himself that this the most handsome guy he has ever seen. The kings also forget his sorrow for his wife.

He asks"What is your name? We are here to save you." The man replied "My name is Tom Riddle and thank you. It is horrible here."

King James unchains him and takes him back to the castle. He ask Tom to became his queen and he accepted...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning boyXboy. If you don't like that type of stuff then don't read. I don't own Harry Potter or Snow White and the Huntsman. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter. Evan Daugherty owns Snow White and the Huntsman. Enjoy the story!**

_**Author Note: I am so sorry I keep y'all waiting. I have had school and writers block. Please forgive me. Now to the story.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The servant washes Tom and gets him measured for a wedding dress. King James goes to find his son to tell him the good news. He finds him outside in a tree trying to get an apple from Ginny. He watches as Ginny takes a bite out of the apple. As he calls for them, they came running toward him forgetting about the apple. He picks up little Harry and twirls him around.

He laughs and asks" How was the battle daddy?"

"It was great son. We found a male prisoner and I have asked him for his hand in marriage," James told him.

Harry confused by the news. He wonders how his dad could forget his mother so quickly. He ponders if his dad ever really loved his mom. He realize how silly his thoughts and push them out of his mind but he has sadness in his heart for he realize his father was quickly replacing his mother.

"Can I see this guy papa?" he asks with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, you can son," he said not knowing how his son really felt.

He leads his son to his future mother with Ginny at their heels. When they arrived to the room James turns to the kids.

"Please do not mention the battle to him for he looked he was beaten and starved for a period of time," James tells them.

They shake their heads in understandment. James slowly opens the door showing a man in a beautiful green dress. James and Ginny gasp at the beauty in front of them. Harry hides behind his father while Ginny walks toward the stranger.

"Who are you and are you an angel?" Ginny ask in an amused voice.

He laughs softly and replies "My name is Tom Riddle. I am no angel but thank you for thinking that dear child."

James walks up and wraps his arm around him.

"You look very beautiful in this dress," the king said in a romantic voice.

"Thank you, my lord. Is it ok for me to wear a dress?" Tom asks in a sweetly sickening voice.

The only one who caught it was Harry because Ginny and James look shock at the question.

"It is perfect fine for you to wear a dress. Harry always wears dresses. You can't get him to wear pants," James said as he gives a kiss to the cheek.

Tom moves out of the king's arms like a snake and smiles.

"I didn't get much sleep as the black army's prisoner and I am very tired. Can you all leave so I can sleep? You can come back later to visit and to get to know me better." Tom said so they can leave. James nodes and leaves with the children.

"I must go to the people and tell them the news of marriage for tomorrow. You two can go play but when I came back it will be time for Ginny to go home. Understand?" James asks.

They nod their heads and run away to play. James walks to the baloney to meet his people. When they see him they stop what they are doing.

"I am to be remarried tomorrow but tonight we shall celebrate the victory of the war and my soon to be vows," the king said.

Most of the people were happy for the king but some was worried about how the new queen was going to be.

"Go and get ready for the feast," the king told his people.

They left to get ready and to cook. James went to look for the kids again. When he had found them they was playing hide and seek.

"Harry tell Ginny bye and that you will see her tomorrow," James told his son.

Harry did as he was told. James then took Ginny to her mother Molly who is the Duchess of the kingdom.

"Goodbye Molly and Ginny, I will see you tomorrow," James said as they walk away.

As he walks to his chamber to get ready for tonight, he imagines Tom walking in the most beautiful white dress toward him ready to be married. All the servant gossip about the dreamy look on their king's face

**I hope you enjoy it. Please review. See you next chapter.**


End file.
